Bad Things
by I'mYourChemicalRomance
Summary: Sequel to Almost Lover. It's months after the events in Canada and Rogue is starting to feel something,this burn to take others lives with her power. When she finds out she needs to control it she and Logan turn to the one person that can help;Victor. R
1. Need

Summary: It's been months after Stryker almost tried to turn Rogue into a killer. Everything was supposed to be fine, no drama and no fighting. Until Rogue suddenly starts getting the urges to touch people, this need to suck them dry; to commit murder. Scared of hurting her friends she convinces Logan to take her to the one person that knows how it feels; Victor Creed.

Disclaimer: I do not own Victor, Rogue, or Logan. Because if I did, I'd do very naughty things to them… Logan and Victor I mean. xD

Pairing: Rogue/Logan for now.

Rated: M for language, violence, and sexual content

A/N: This is the sequel to "Almost Lover" because I came up with another idea that tied in. xD If you have not read "Almost Lover" I suggest you go do that before you read. It might not be necessary but you should… And review!

Bad Things

Prologue: Need

I couldn't sleep. This was normal, Logan's nightmares or insomnia plaguing me from time to time. But tonight was different and it worried me. It worried me as I sat there in the darkness of my bedroom, my eyes traveling around the room. I never admitted it, not even to Logan, but after the events with Stryker I think… I think I can see in the dark better. Not perfectly but better. It worried me that, for a few days now, my skin has been tingling like it did when my power first started to return. But that was impossible, I already had my power so it couldn't return.

But what worried me the most was this incurable need to touch, not like lust, just to touch. To touch with my power on, to touch someone else. Do you get what I'm trying to admit? It worried me that I've been having the urge to drain people of their life; to kill them. Me, the girl who hates murder, who hates fighting. I wanted to kill. I wanted to kill my best friends.

My best friends like Jubilee who slept five feet from me. For a few hours now I have just been sitting here, watching her, thinking about how easy I could kill her. Then I'd have her memories, her personality, her power, and that excited something inside of me. This monster inside of me that loved the idea of having her power, of being stronger.

The only thing that has kept me sane? The human part of me, the part that is still Marie telling me that I love Jubilee, that I don't want her to die. Every time that I had the urge to hurt someone she was there begging me not to. When I was beside Storm, staring at her naked hand, she was there making me remember what a good friend and mentor Storm has been.

But she's dying.

This other me, she's slowly suffocating under the pressure of the bad me, slowly killing her. And I know that soon there will be no Marie, no good me, just Rogue, just this bad part that wanted power. It scared me and it still does.

I can't even tell Logan, I'm too ashamed. At first I thought he wouldn't mind, that he would understand and try to help but then the Sabretooth that's still in my mind ruined that thought.

"_He hates me because of my animal, yer no different. If ya' tell him he'll just leave you too."_

Then the Logan in my head would argue with him, telling Victor that he would never leave me. Logan loves me too much. But… those are just voices… how am I supposed to know if that's what Logan would really do?

A loud snore from Jubilee jerks me back from my thoughts and I go back to staring at her, watching as her chest rises and lowers with every breath she takes. She was wearing a tank top and shorts to bed; so much skin showing, it would be so easy for me to reach over and-

"No!"

I jump at how loud my voice is, Jubilee jerking straight up in her bed. "Wha-What's wrong?!" She's instantly on high alert, the X-Man in her ready to fight. I just shake my head, giving her an apologetic smile through the darkness, unsure if she can see it.

"Sorry Jubes, just a nightmare, go back to bed." She watches me for a few seconds but the need to sleep is too much so she gives in and nods, snuggling back into her pillow. A few minutes later she's snoring again.

I need to get out of here.

Grabbing my robe I pull it over my nightgown and head downstairs. Water, some nice ice cold water should help. I turn the lights on to the kitchen, glad that no one was down here for a midnight snack. Grabbing a glass I drop some ice cubes in it before filling it up with some tap water. Absently I hear a sound and lift my head, forgetting about the water as it starts to over flow out of the cup. Jumping from the cold I drop the cup, the glass falling and rolling onto the floor before crashing into a million pieces. Shit!

I bend down to pick them up, careful not to cut myself as I throw them away, "Have an accident, darlin'?" That familiar deep rumble instantly makes my heart jump and my head snaps up, landing on the gorgeous Wolverine.

He was back from his mission!

Letting out a gasp I run to him, jumping in his arms as I lock mine around his neck, my lips finding his. Sure it's a little dramatic and commercial but whenever I'm away from him for too long it feels like I'm missing something.

He chuckles in my ear before letting me down, keeping his ands on my hips. "Miss me?" Grinning I pull away, twirling away from him and towards the counter.

"No not really."

That grin stays plastered on his face at our usual banter before he walks over, pinning me to the counter. Two moments later he's kissing me again, this time with more urgency and want. I return in kind but he must notice something is missing because he pulls back, his grin replaced with a frown.

"What's wrong?" How I don't know, but he seems to always know when I'm unhappy.

Instead of telling him I pull away, heading to the fridge, "Nothing."

He narrows his eyes and grabs my arm, "Bullshit, you're pale, you have bags under your eyes, and your skin is cold." He just described a dead body.

"Thanks Logan, that helps my self esteem."

"Tell me what's wrong." No getting out of this, huh?

"Nothing, just the normal nightmare."

"Nightmares don't affect you this much, now tell me the truth." Why did this man have to be so damn smart? Am I that easy to read?

"I…" I can't tell him. I can't tell him what I am, what I'm becoming.

He'll shun me.

"Marie, please."

Dammit. Looking up at him I stare into his big, dark, forest green eyes and break, "Please don't hate me." It comes out in a choked whisper but he hears it loud and clear. He pulls me closer and back against the counter, brushing hair from my face.

"I could never hate you." Yes you could. "What… what did you do?"

I swallow, the saliva getting caught in my throat. "I-I'm a monster." This obviously confuses him because he frowns even more, getting three little lines in between his eyebrows. "I- Lately- I've been wanting to touch people-" I notice the betrayal flicker across his face and I shake my head, "N-not like that… I've been craving… I have this itch… W-where I gotta touch people-" He is still not getting it and I lift up my hand, pulling off my gloves. Even with some control I'm not good enough to be gloveless.

"I want to kill them Logan, drain their life. It's like I-I'm burning with that need-"

Realization crossed his features and he lets out a pained sound before gathering me up in his arms, "Logan?"

"Oh darlin'…" He sighs, nuzzling my neck, "I was hoping this would never happen." What, what would happen?

I pull away, "What are you talking about?"

He gives me a guilty look before sighing, brushing a large hand through his hair. "When we came back after… that incident with Stryker in Canada, I had a chat with Hank. He asked about the operation they put you under and I answered to the best of my abilities… He said that by how it sounds they were almost complete with the operation. That there is a possibility you could have after effects…" I stare at him in disbelief as he lets out a growl.

"I didn't say anything 'cause I didn't think... I was hoping it wouldn't happen."

"And… And you think this need to kill is one?"

He locks eyes with me, "Stryker wanted to make you into a killing machine, right? This would be part of it, don't you think?" Oh my god, he is right. Instantly the tears I tried so hard to fight come up, spilling over and down my cheeks as I choke back a sob. He pulls me close, stuffing my face into his chest.

"W-what do I do?" I can't live like this, I just can't do it. He knows that too because he pulls back, cupping my cheeks.

"You need to learn to control it."

"C-Can you teach me?"

He shakes his head, looking away, "I never… I never really controlled my animal…" He admits. I can feel the shame and touch his hairy cheek, "I just pushed him deep down… and that's not healthy, not for you." I nod. But we both silently agreed on something, I needed to control it and I would need help.

"But who?"

He stares at me for the longest time, "Dammit."

"What?"

"I know who but fuck… I don't like it."

"Who, Logan?"

He sighs, "Who's better to teach you then the man who shuns it?" I get who he's talking about and instantly hatred bubbles up.

"No, hell no, I hate him." Victor betrayed me, he left me to die or turn into some horrible monster. "He betrayed me."

A notice the guilt on Logan's face, "What? What now?" What else isn't he telling me?

"He made me swear… Victor was the one that released me, if it wasn't for him I never would have gotten out." My eyes widen considerably.

"Why did you tell me!?" I would have at least tried to find Sabretooth to thank him-

"Because he didn't want you to know, he didn't like doing something so heroic and he wanted you to think him evil. He wanted to wash his hands of us." I shake my head against his chest, gripping the cotton of his shirt.

"He… he could help me?"

"…Yes… I think anyway." Biting my lip I pull away to look at him.

"Then let's go."

He frowns, "Right now?"

"Why not? I don't want to explain myself to the others- I don't want to tell them why I have to go." Sure I could lie, say Logan is just taking me on vacation but Jubes knows when I lie. After a moment Logan nods before kissing the top of my head, taking my gloved hand.

"Alright then, let's go."

I just had to pack, "Do you know where he is?"

"No, but I'm sure we can find him."

--

Oh yes my lovelies, a sequel. I was taking a shower (where I get all my wonderful ideas) and this thought came to me! I hope ya'll like it and that ya'll review. I'm aiming for more reviews then Almost Lover had but I dunno if that'll happen. You can help me though! I will be so grateful if ya'll do… So grateful I might reward ya'll with a prize. ;D


	2. The Search Begins

Summary: It's been months after Stryker almost tried to turn Rogue into a killer. Everything was supposed to be fine, no drama and no fighting. Until Rogue suddenly starts getting the urges to touch people, this need to suck them dry; to commit murder. Scared of hurting her friends she convinces Logan to take her to the one person that knows how it feels; Victor Creed.

Disclaimer: I do not own Victor, Rogue, or Logan. Because if I did, I'd do very naughty things to them… Logan and Victor I mean. xD

Pairing: Rogue/Logan for now.

Rated: M for language, violence, and sexual content

Bad Things

Chapter 1: The Search Begins

--

I can't believe I was back here. I stare the snow covered, destroyed cabin. The window facing the driveway was still busted from the bullets of Stryker's minions when they came for me. I shiver at the thought, gripping Logan's hand tight as he leads me in, carefully looking around. I know no one is going to pop out and scare us, Stryker is dead, and so there was no one after me. Still, it was very unsettling. Last time I saw this place I was running away with Victor as we were being shot at.

"Why are we here?" Stupid question, Marie.

"If there's a chance of catching Creed's scent it's here."

"Do you… smell him?"

After a moment he shakes his head, "No just gunpowder and animal markings…" Just as he spoke the last part a raccoon scurried by with what looked like to be one of my now rotten bananas. Lifting his head Logan sniffed again, reminding me of a dog or a wolf. It made me smile; whenever he does stuff like that I smile, like when he nuzzles me. One time, after sex, he even purred a little (not that he'll admit to it).

"Wait… I think I smell him…" My interest spikes and I release his hand so he can search, heading to my bedroom. Why would Victor's scent be in there? I stand in the doorway as he sniffs around, opening the drawers and checking the sheets. Suddenly he frowns, pulling back with a growl.

"What?"

"One of the many things I've always known about you Marie is that you keep your drawers organized to perfection, right?"

"Yeah, why?" Hell, almost OCD like.

"It's messy. That fucker went through your drawers- He slept on your bed too." I stiffen. Okay Victor, that's a little weird.

"Are you… sure?"

"Positive." I can practically feel the anger radiating off him and sigh, walking up to wrap my arms around him from behind, giving his back a kiss. "I don't want you around him Marie." I smile and nuzzle his back.

"Oh Logan, it's not like I will succumb to him, and if he ever tries anything I'll drain him dry." In fact, the thought of draining anyone excites my blood. My gaze drops to where Logan's top ends and his jeans begin, a nice sliver of tanned skin there. With one little touch- No!

"Still."

"Shush sugah, he's my chance at control, I need that." He turns around and I look him in the eye. Sighing he nods before pulling me down on the bed with him, dust covering the air under our weight. I smile and kiss him, opening my mouth to his tongue as it darts in, mingling with mine. I feel his hands run down my sides and over my hips. It has been awhile, he was gone for almost a month, a whole month without my Logan beside me, in me.

My body gets excited at the thought, and not the scary excited this time. But, the sane part of me really doesn't want to have sex on an old dusty bed that Victor slept in, so I pull way. He growls at the loss of me as I pull his hand from my shirt. Giving him a playful grin I kiss his lips once more before getting up, straightening my shirt.

"We can't get distracted yet."

He huffs but agrees silently, standing up, "I have his scent." He seems grudging about it but nonetheless. I follow him from the room and outside where he sniffs the air again, looking around. Then he heads to the truck, pulling a large coat from one of his bags, "Here"

"Logan- I'm not that cold." He shakes his head.

"I'm gonna' have to roll down the window to keep up with his scent, it's gonna' get even colder." Oh okay. Nodding I pull on the coat before jumping into the passenger seat of his pick up truck. He starts the engine before turning around and heading into another direction. Ducking down from the cold I curl up in my seat. I decide not to turn on the heat since it would just go out the window and waste gas. Instead I sit there in the freezing cold, thankful as the jacket covers me up.

--

(Victor)

With a growl I clutch the nameless woman's hair below me as I cum on her back. Releasing her red locks she falls forward, catching herself, before flipping over to look at me a placated smile on her face, until she feels my cum running down her back. Wrinkling her plastic face she sneers her lipstick covered lips. Absently I wonder if any of that lipstick got on my cock but I ignore it.

"You could have aimed for somewhere else," she grumbles, looking for something to clean herself.

I shrug, zipping up my pants before lighting up a cigarette, "Be glad it ain't in yer hair and stop bitchin'." She glares at me but doesn't say anything. After I almost broke her wrist for trying to kiss me I believe she knows better.

When I fuck, I take a girl from behind, I don't gotta' look at her face or anything like that. So that way it doesn't become personal and I don't get pissed. If I'm in a good mood I'll let her climax too, but this one ruined that chance when she tried to kiss me. You just don't do that. But even without the orgasm she seemed happy enough.

I growl, having the urge to hurt her and ruin that happiness, but I don't. Taking a long drag instead I watch her as she washes the cum from her back. I glance out the window and notice a black SUV pull up. Seeing the same car she blanches, "Oh no my husbands home- shit!" She scrambles to get dressed and I just stand there. Ah, I'm a home wrecker… how fun.

"You have to go- Can you go out the window?"

I could but I won't, "Nah." Instead I plop down on a chair. Down stairs I hear the front door open and her husband walk in. I hear a suitcase hit the ground before heavy footsteps come up the stairs.

"P-please, you can't be here-"She's zipping up her dress, fixing her hair. She's ashamed she cheated on her husband and in that second I decide to kill her, kill her and her husband. Why, I dunno… Maybe because I hate people like her, so fucking hypocritical. If you're going to cheat don't feel ashamed. It's fucking pointless.

So then why her innocent husband you ask? Well, he married the dumb whore, now he suffers the consequences.

The door opens and the man freezes. Just by looks I can tell why she cheated instantly. He was a monkey suit man, looked pretty boring too, with his suit and tie. And then here's me, Victor Creed, wild hair (I really need to cut it again), sharp claws, ragged clothing. I screamed danger and excitement, he screamed safety and boredom. Sad, this was the usual reason women fucked me.

The man closes the door carefully before looking between his whore of a wife and I, processing what was going on. She was radiating with worry and fear, making me grow hard again. Dammit. "Rachel, what's this about?"

"I-"

"Ain't it obvious?" I grin, standing back up as a crack my knuckles, blowing the smoke of my cigarette out of my nose. "She marries ya' for money, I bet, ya' can't help her whore lust so she finds me, a simple man willin' to fuck her brains out." Horror covers both of their faces, along with some disgust.

Glancing at his wife he looks angrier then he is hurt, "Is this true?"

She looks down, "Yes but Frank-I-"

"Shut up! How could you, Rachel? I thought you cared about me."

I laugh, "Please all she cared about was yer money." They both glare at me and I back off. Let them fight before I kill them, stupid humans, couldn't even get enough sense to realize a dangerous mutant was in the room, ready to kill them.

They continue to bitch for a little bit longer and I get tired of it. In one quick motion I grab the man and snap his neck, letting him drop to the ground. His wife screams and backs away, staring at me in disbelief. I laugh and start forward.

"P-please don't… I can make it worth your wild." She reaches towards my fly and I chuckle snatching her wrist and bending it back. A sickening pop echoes across the house as she screams, wrenching back and cradling her broken wrist. "Please…" I cluck my tongue as I squat down beside her, catching her cheek and lifting her head.

Her brown eyes meet mine and I freeze. This was why I never take women from the front. Her brown eyes scorch me as they remind me of an old auburn haired _rogue _girl I once knew. Snarling I grab her throat with my other hand and rip out her jugular, her blood spraying over me as she dies. Those brown eyes leave my sight and I'm thankful as I wipe my bloody hands on her shirt before heading out of the room.

"… Mommy… Daddy?"

Shit.

I turn around to see a little girl with piggy-tails and even a god damn teddy bear walking towards me, her chin shaking. Oh no. "Mister, where's my mommy and daddy?" She looks into the room and her eyes widen before running to their bodies, bending over them. I had no idea that a kid was here. I follow her back into the room and she's crying over her dad's body, shaking him.

I cross the room and pick up the kid before setting her on the couch. I'm torn between killing her to put her out of her misery or not. Normally I only kill kids if I'm out of control. "D-did you hurt my mommy and daddy?"

Why would I lie? "Yes, I killed them, they're dead." I gotta' make sure she understands this.

Choking on her tears she sobs and I lift her up, carrying her down the stairs and to the kitchen. Looking around it isn't long until I find an address book looking for someone of family. Finding an aunt I dial the number.

"Hello?"

"This is Victor Creed; I just murdered yer niece's mother and father. I think ya' should call the cops and come get her." Before the woman can reply I put down the phone, going back to the little girl who was watching me in fear.

Bending down to her level I play with a pig-tail, "Are you listening to me?" She nods and I guess she's about seven or eight. The death of her parents will always be a tormenting memory for her so she should remember what I'm about to tell her, "Like I said, I am the man that murdered your parents. My name is Victor Creed; if you forget it years from now then ask your aunt, she knows it. When you are older, if you wish to seek revenge on me then find me. I will still be around." Alive anyway.

I head up the stairs and get the teddy bear before coming back down and handing it to her. I go to the freezer then and sure enough I see some ice cream bars. Snatching two I open one and hand it to her. She sniffles but takes it, sticking the sugar in her mouth. Crushing my cigarette and throwing it away I unwrap my own popsicle and shove it into my mouth. Cherry, my favorite.

Walking past the kid I pat her head, messing up her pig-tails. "Remember yer hate for me kid, live on it and then find me." I'm actually curious if she will come for me years from now or not as I leave the house, sirens coming this way from a distance. That's good; at least the aunt took me seriously.

Instead of leaving completely I head to the other house and jump on the roof to sit. It's dark so no one sees me as the police cars pull up along with a white car. A woman steps out just as a cop brings out the little girl. With my ears I hear everything they say.

"Lizzy, come here!" The little girl gasps at the sound of her aunt and runs to her. The woman checks her out before looking her over, "Are you okay?" The little girl nods as she continues to suck on the popsicle I gave her.

"The two are dead miss, like you reported."

The aunt gasps in pain and holds "Lizzy" closer before pulling away, "Did you give her this ice cream?" The cops exchange looks before shaking their heads. Frowning she looked down, "Elizabeth, where did you get this?"

Separating her mouth from the delicious frozen treat she shrugs, "That man gave it to me."

"What man?"

"Victor, he said he killed my mommy and daddy then gave this to me." She goes to pop it back into her mouth but her aunt snakes it away and hands it to the cop. What do they think I poisoned it? Damn. Biting the rest of my own popsicle off its wood I swallow it watching as the cops' usurer the little girl into a car. Looking back at the aunt they start asking questions, "What was the name he gave you?"

"What he told Lizzy- Victor Creed."

The cops would try to get me but they won't be able to. I've never been caught before and I still won't. As I jump down from the roof and head off in a random direction I wonder why I let the girl live. Maybe it 'cause part of me really is curious if she's going to come after me, or maybe it's because I'm growing soft.

Nah.

--

Whoot Chapter Two already! I hope ya'll like Vic's little intro. I felt so bad writing that, bad for the little girl anyway. :( I almost got teary eyed, lol. But that's Vic for ya'!

Oh and thank you Comic-Cake for your support.


	3. Reunion of the Odd Kind

Summary: It's been months after Stryker almost tried to turn Rogue into a killer. Everything was supposed to be fine, no drama and no fighting. Until Rogue suddenly starts getting the urges to touch people, this need to suck them dry; to commit murder. Scared of hurting her friends she convinces Logan to take her to the one person that knows how it feels; Victor Creed.

Disclaimer: I do not own Victor, Rogue, or Logan. Because if I did, I'd do very naughty things to them… Logan and Victor I mean. xD

Pairing: Rogue/Logan for now.

Rated: M for language, violence, and sexual content

Bad Things

Chapter 2: Reunion of the Odd Kind

--

"Logan, please don't do this."

"You wanna' do it, Marie?"

"Well… no… but-"

"But nothin', now move over."

"Loooogaaaaan."

"Don't make me move ya' myself."

"If ya' don't… I'll make it worth yer while."

"Don't give me that look."

"What look?"

"That 'I'll fuck ya' good tonight if ya' do what I want' look."

"Is that a _no, _Logan?"

"Jesus Christ, Marie." He growls and brushes a hand through his hair giving me an aggravated look. I just smile, running my fingers over his chest and down to the buckle of his jeans, pulling myself flush against him. He looks down at me and I smile playfully, toying with the buttons of his jeans. Getting on my tippy-toes I'm able to nibble and kiss along his jaw, earning me another low and primal growl. He hasn't had sex in almost over a month now, I could totally break him.

"Please, Wolvie." I whisper, blowing across his ear.

A murmur of a curse falls from his lips before he breaks, grabbing my face and kissing me hard. I can't help but giggle in triumph and kiss him back, welcoming his tongue. I have finally driven him crazy and I knew I had to get us to a hotel room (or at least the truck) before he took me right here in a stupid bar. I'm about to lead him away when he suddenly rips away from me, glaring at me. Oops.

"Stop it." Damn it!

"Logan!"

"No kid." KID! He called me kid! I feel like letting out a cartoonish tantrum yell and hit him but I don't. I have to remind myself that sometimes he doesn't even realize he's saying it; it's almost like a pet name. Yes a pet name… Aw how cute he has a pet name for me! "We need the money."

"Then can't we do somethin' else?" I don't want to watch him cage fight. Even if he can't get hurt it still makes me wince every time someone punches him. "Like… like…"

"Look, this is fail proof. Take all our money, bet it on me, I win, and we rake in our winnings." That was a great idea but… "Marie, I'll be fine, ya' know that." I know.

"Fine." He smiles and bends down to kiss me but I shake my head and pull me away, "Nu-uh, mister, I might be agreein' with ya' but I ain't happy 'bout it. So there, no sex for you." He gives me a hurt look but I stand my ground, crossing my arms over my chest.

He sighs, "Fine, whatever, be like that. Now if ya' will excuse me I'm getting' us money so _you _don't starve to death or freeze from the cold." Then he heads to the cage and I huff walking to the table where I can place my bet. Damn Wolverine, trying to make me feel guilty for not wanting him to fight. Geez.

Sighing I place our cash down, "All on The Wolverine." The man nods and takes the cash and I head to the bar, taking a seat on a stool. I swerve around to face the cage as the ref walks in to announce their current champion, "The Steel", and his newest opponent, "The Wolverine". Silly man had no idea what my Wolverine was going to do to him.

Sadly, Logan has to make it look real so he lets the guy get in a few hits. Wincing I realize I can't take watching the man I love getting beat up so I head outside into the crisp cold of Canadian air. I take a deep breath and lean against the brick wall, closing my eyes.

About a week ago Logan found Victor's scent and so far he's been able to follow it without any trouble. We thought the snow storms would wash away the smell but it hadn't. According to Logan it was because Victor's stench was even too horrid for Mother Nature to handle but I doubt that was the real reason. I never thought he smelled bad, but then again I never had Logan's sense of smell long enough to know.

I open my eyes just in time to watch a man drag a woman behind the bar. Gross. For a moment I remember all the disgusting truckers trying to hit on me and make me sleep with them for a ride. Before I realize what I'm doing I'm walking down the alley and towards the other two. I damn my X-Man as I come up behind and tap the fat drunkard on his shoulder. "Excuse me."

He turns around, assessing my size before grinning. Sure a five feet seven inches petite girl might not be too threatening, which is what makes him speak this next sentence, "What baby? Wanna' join?" I glance behind him to the girl against the brick wall. She was scared shitless, that was too obvious.

"Actually no, I want ya' to myself, sugah." I give a wink and force myself not to gag. Then, as he approaches, I pull off a glove and reach out to grab his face. I don't expect this drunken loser to be so strong, but apparently that ain't just fat under those clothes, because he pushes me up against the brick wall quick and easy. Fuck. He's got my arms poised where I can't touch him and my only other skin that is showing is my face, and I'm so not kissing him.

I curse trying to help the girl now, mostly when she decides to take this time to run out of the alley. Stupid- "Ya' smell good."

"Ya' don't." He laughs and nuzzles my neck through my scarf. Ew, ew, ew. How did I always get in these predicaments? Oh right, being stupid. I open my mouth to call Logan, knowing he'd hear me, but the man's hand covers my mouth. Oh and guess what? He's wearing gloves! Just my luck.

"Now, now I don't need ya' giving us up." Oh lord.

I suddenly feel his hand on the zipper of my jeans and I stiffen. Okay this isn't a joke anymore. Logan!!! I know I could get away if I release control to Rogue. Hell, she's begging for me to let her go so she can drain this bastard. But I can't. If I do I might not get control back. I needed Logan, or someone, to help me.

As if answering my prayers the man in suddenly ripped away from me and tossed to the ground. I smile into the darkness expecting to see Logan but instead I'm met with a blur of wild blonde hair before something warm hits my shirt. The familiar smell of iron enters the air and I tense. Logan wouldn't have killed the guy (probably) and Logan wasn't blonde.

Two moments later there isn't anymore sound of shuffling, only my heart beat and the huffs of someone breathing. I had better eyesight then a normal person but not well enough. "H-Hello?" Then I hear it, the familiar growl, as my savior runs from the alley. Wait!

Tripping over my feet I run out of the dark alley and into the glow of the street lights just as someone roars away on a motorcycle. No way. It couldn't be… could it?

My heart beating with excitement now, I run into the bar, forgetting about the blood splatter on my shirt. I don't notice the people staring at me either as I look for Logan. He's stepping down from the cage, counting his money. "Logan!" At the hurried, shrill sound of my voice his head snaps up. He must see the blood first because he suddenly pushing through the crowd, almost knocking people over to get to me.

He grabs my shoulders, checking me over, asking something about me being okay. "I-I'm fine- Logan! Logan!" I finally pull away when he won't answer and he looks at me.

"What? Why do ya' have blood on you?"

"Never mind that! We have to go-"I'm pulling him towards the door, and he's not fighting me until we're at the truck and I'm climbing in.

"What's wrong, Marie? Talk to me."

"V-Victor! Can you smell him, Logan? I think he was here!" I can hear the pure excitement and anxiety in my voice. Sniffing the air he frowns before looking around. So he can! Because he's taking so long I reach over and turn on the engine before grabbing his leather arm and urging him in. "We gotta' hurry Logan- He's just left- He went that way!" I point to the right of the road as he starts to pull out before stopping. What is he doing!

"Marie, where is that blood from?" Oh for God's sake.

"A man from the alley. He tried to rape me 'cause I tried to save a girl but someone saved me and killed him! I think it was Victor!" It had to be. That growl and the blonde hair. Sure it was longer and wilder then before but that could happen.

He blanches, "What- A guy tried to rape you?"

I sigh, "Logan, please, that is not the point! We gotta' find Victor before he gets away. He was on a motorcycle." I can tell my lover wants to ask more questions but he obeys, turning and speeding down the road. I stare out the windows, my heart beating wildly. If that was Victor then I was one step closer to possible control!

--

(Victor)

I just wanted some fucking alcohol. I thought I'd be safe too. After all, they left a long time ago, I shouldn't have to be worried about ever seeing them again unless I go to New York, and I have no reason to go there.

The moment I pulled into the parking lot of the bar I could smell them, my brother's stench and Rogue's smell. I had half a mind to pull out. I washed my hands of them, remember? I reached for the key to start up the bike when, damn my luck, Rogue stepped out of the bar. I cursed myself silently as I watched her, she not even noticing my presence. Something was different about her though, she smelt different… almost more animal like. But that wasn't possible.

Then some drunk human and a dumb frail stumbled by her and down the alley. I shouldn't have been surprised when she went after them. I didn't even realize I was following behind Rogue until I was at the entrance of the alley, shielded by darkness as I watched the girl attempt to save the frail human. And when it turned on her and the man grabbed her I almost laughed. Idiot, that's what happens when you try to help filthy humans.

The human frail ran by me and I grabbed her quickly, pulling her close. Her eyes widened in fear and I smiled, "Ya' are very heartless, child. She tries to save ya' and ya' run?" Her eyes widen in panic and she opens her mouth to speak but I don't let her, hitting her hard before dropping her beside some parked car. If an asshole looking for a lay finds her then he could have his fun, I don't really care.

Instead, I turn back just in time to see the man reach to unzip Rogue's jeans. I've had enough. Growling I stalk into the alley and rip him away from the girl before stabbing my fist through his body, crushing his chest as I gripped his heart, ripping it out him. Blood splatters and I drop the heart, turning to look at Rogue. Even though it hasn't been too long since I've seen her last she looked… so much different. She was trying to look at me through the darkness and I realize I can't stay here.

I just saved her. God dammit, why did she make me do shit like this? I did not save people, snarling I run from the alley, hearing her sweet voice behind me but ignoring it. Instead I jump on my bike and speed down the rode, dying to get away.

As an hour passes and I'm still riding I debate on just continuing on, until I know I'm safe, but safe from what, exactly? It's not like they'd come after me. James wouldn't want Rogue around me and as far as she knows I turned on her, remember? Unless… he told her… Nah, he knew better then that. Then, when my stomach growls I've made up my mind.

Couldn't go hungry.

I pull into the parking lot of some random diner and shut off my bike, just sitting there for a moment. Something in my gut was telling me to keep going but my stomach was louder. So I head inside, taking a seat at the bar. A pretty waitress, about mid thirties or so, comes up to me, donning a smile despite the slight fear on her. I know I look scary (more then usual anyway), but I don't really care. I also realize I have that man's blood on me but ignore it.

"Yer safe as long as I get my food." I mutter. Understanding the warning in my threat she nods pulling out her pad and pen.

"What can I get you?"

I glance at the menu, "The breakfast platter, with extra bacon and sausage, and coffee." They didn't serve beer so coffee would have to work. She nods and head off and I close my eyes, taking in a deep breath as I try to center myself. I needed to calm down. They weren't following me, and I wouldn't see them again. It was just a weird coincidence, yeah that's it. When I look back up she's setting down my coffee and I take a long gulp, uncaring of the scalding liquid burning my tongue.

A few minutes later my food is here and I scarf it down. I'm halfway through my pile of eggs when a sick scent enters my nose. No. Without even hesitating I drop my fork and jump from the bar, heading to my bike. I had to get out of here before they-

"Victor!"

I see her before she jumps me, wrapping her arms around my neck in a tight hug. Shit. I growl, smelling her sweet scent before finding myself and pushing her back. She stumbles and almost hits the ground but Jimmy catches her. She gives me a hurt look but I ignore it.

"Leave me alone." I push past them and head to my bike but stop when I feel the touch of her gloved hand on my bicep.

"Victor- I know you helped me, thank you-"No, don't thank me. Don't fucking thank me. I rip away from her touch and mount my bike before starting it. I don't look at her hurt face or my brother's aggravated one as I move to drive away.

"I need yer help."

I stop. God dammit. Putting my foot down to balance the machine as I finally look at her, "I don't help anyone, now leave me alone."

"Ya' helped Logan save me." I glare at my brother who just shrugs casually, glancing at Rogue.

"Biggest mistake of my life." She just shakes her head and bravely gets in front of the bike, gripping the bars next to my hands. Fucking kid.

"I can't control myself anymore, Victor." She whispers. Her voice is strained with pain and I growl, glaring at her. "I-I want to kill people- I have this need to kill and I can't stand it." I smell and see the tears prick at her eyes and for some reason I don't think they're fake.

She has a need to kill… I frown looking at her closely before glancing at James, "A doctor at our school thinks it has to do with the procedure Stryker put her under." I look back at Rogue, "She's afraid she's turning into the killing machine Stryker tried so hard to create." Fuck, they're trying to make me guilty.

Well it won't work.

I would have already left if she wasn't in the way, "I need ya' to help me control it."She whispers.

"Hate to break it to ya', but I ain't the person to go to for 'control'."

Her hazel eyes lock with my amber ones and she swallows, "Yer my only hope."

--

Chapter Three Done! Yay~

Thanks to Comic-cake, jackmansgrrl, and addicted2fic for reviewing me! I don't know why I haven't been getting many reviews but whatever; at least some people love me! :3


End file.
